


You Can Be King Again

by CrimsonCarnations



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, EngSpa Week 2017, Lauren Aquilina - King, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: Antonio’s eyes went wide and tears started to stream down his face. “Oh God, Sire”“Arthur”“Arthur. You...You want to rule with me” He whispered. “Oh god, of course”





	You Can Be King Again

Antonio had lost his kingdom a long time ago. He’d practically given up on his kingdom when they started to talk of how much Arthur was better than him. What was the point? Arthur was given the throne and now here he sat on the sidewalk, looking down at his ragged and worn prince clothes. Rain slowly started to drip onto his cheeks and he looked up. Of course it was raining. He reached for his chest to hold the necklace in his hands and he let out a sigh. 

He stood again to walk towards the small house that he was given. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked towards the small glass he had left on the counter. “hah. Half empty, how great” he huffed. He turned to walk towards his bedroom and laid down on the small, uncomfortable bed. 

He could hear the hooves from outside but he ignored them. They rode past, then back, then stopped in front of his door. He heard a splash and a knock on his door and sighed heavily, standing back up and walking towards the door. He opened it slowly, still dripping from his walk home. 

“Sir Antonio” One of the knights bowed. “King Arthur has requested to speak with you” he whispered. “We have brought a horse to bring you on” He offered, stepping to the side to allow the Spaniard to see. 

“Arthur wants to see me?” Antonio asked. It was a bit shocking. He nodded. “Just a moment, I have to put on some more fitting clothes” He muttered. He’d just wear a cloak over the clothes. It would protect him from the stares and looks of the kingdom as well as the rain.He got into a nicer outfit, one he had packed when he was forced to leave the castle. He’d never met Arthur, so he was shocked to hear he would be meeting him like this. 

Antonio returned to the knights and mounted the horse, following after them as they rode to the castle, not that he didn’t know where he was going. He had been there plenty of times without their help. He didn’t look around like he used to. He didn’t look out for the villagers he knew. He’d just get glares from them if he did. 

He pulled the horse into the stable and rushed inside, removing his cloak once in. He set it on the hooks to dry and moved towards where he was told to wait. He bowed the moment he saw Arthur coming down the stairs, though it hurt deeply to do so. He looked up when Arthur bowed in return. “Your highness, You requested me?” he asked. 

“yes, Antonio. I don’t know who told you that you had to leave. But I had no intentions of making you leave the castle” 

Antonio blinked in confusion. “Sire...I...don’t understand.” 

“Antonio, you don't get what all this is about. you're too wrapped up in your self doubt to realise that no one wanted to overthrow you completely. They want you here. They don’t want you in charge, but they want you here” Arthur sighed a bit.

Antonio was only more confused as Arthur spoke. He shifted and nodded. “I...um, yes your highness. I didn’t realise. I never imagined that they would wish me to stay” he whispered. He didn’t feel better after their conversation ended. He was escorted back to a small servant room and sat on the bed, more than confused and still incredibly depressed. How was living in the castle with the man who replaced him going to be any better than where he was at before? He laid back and let tears build up in his eyes. No this was going to be worse than living in a peasant's cottage. Now he had to greet the man who took his place every morning with a bow and a smile.

This sadness went completely unnoticed for 3 months, before Arthur finally called Antonio to his room. Antonio bowed to the blond and sat when he was told to. 

“Antonio, there is no logic in your sadness” he whispered. “you seem to be rather oblivious though, to my true intentions for you” Arthur muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What?” Antonio looked up, sudden fear in his eyes. 

“Oh no no, nothing terrible, please don’t be afraid. It is entirely different you see. I have admired you for years. When you were king. I’m honestly shocked the put me in charge. But having you here and watching you live for three months with sadness and not saying a thing about it to anyone. I admire that. You put on a smile every day, fake or not.” 

Antonio blinked as he listened to Arthur, only becoming more confused. 

Arthur let out a chuckle and smiled at Arthur. “Antonio, put all your faults to bed.” he whispered and sat down next to the Spaniard. “You can be king again.” He assured. “On one condition.” He reached out and grabbed Arthur’s hand. 

“We must do it together. I wish to rule by your side not over your head. Will you please be king with me?” 

Antonio’s eyes went wide and tears started to stream down his face. “Oh God, Sire” 

“Arthur”

“Arthur. You...You want to rule _with me_ ” He whispered. “Oh god, of course”


End file.
